


Just Another St. Trinian Love Story

by DEPRCREW



Category: St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Story in Essay-ish form AKA what we think a St. Trinian's Essay would be like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPRCREW/pseuds/DEPRCREW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we think a St. Trinian Essay would look like. Written from the perspective of the aforementioned pairing's daughter's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another St. Trinian Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1:Disclaimer: we DON'T own the plot of the movies or the cartoon because if we did this would be cannon. We do own the OCs.

Just Another St. Trinian Love Story  
Joint Essay on the History of St. Trinian beginning of E.A.R.G. Unification  
By: Aurora Jones-Fritton and Luna Taylor-Smith

When talking about the many tribes of St. Trinian's there was always one thing to remember: one thing always led to another with these burgeoning young anarchists. Take, for example, The E.A.R.G. Unification, which occurred during the first decade of the twenty first century. At the time every person in and around St. Trinian's school for young ladies was aware of the longstanding rivalry between the tribe Rude Gurlz (then known as Chavs) and the Emos. After all it is very hard to miss, what the official school records called, "…a black thundercloud looming over St. Trinian's and disrupting the...relative peace and harmony of the Anarchist's school."  
It was a constant problem for every Head Girl since the 1960s. When the walls of separation broken down by the then Head Girl, Kelly Jones, the main problem was: these two tribes were too similar to get along and too different to merge so they always fought in order to find the dominant tribe in the school's delicate hierarchy. The current Head Girl Kelly Jones made her mark during her time in the position by bringing the inter-tribe violence to an all time low by introducing a revolutionary program called: Anger Management. It was a place where girls of every tribe could come together and vent their anger at each other by shooting at various moving objects. However the delightful Ms. Jones would forever be remembered as the Head Girl who ruled when the bitter rivalry was ended. This coming together of the different tribes was called The Emo and Rude Gurlz Unification, or the E.A.R.G. Unification because though there had been previous unifications, treaties, and alliances none impacted the lives of St. Trinian’s quite like this one.  
Notably her protégé, lover, and heir to the title had come only a few short months before The Unification and Geeks of later debate teams would often argue about whether or not the coming of the notorious Annabelle Fritton had any bearing. After looking back into the records of the school one can only take a firm stance that the coming of the greatest of all Frittons had an impact on the life of every St. Trinian.  
This story begins right after the Girl With The Pearl Earring was successfully...'borrowed' from the national museum and Stephen Fry announced the winner of school challenge. Filled with happiness over their monumental successes Andrea and Taylor hugged. An Emo and a Chav (Rude Gurl) had hugged. It was one adrenaline-laced, spur-of-the-moment, squeeze, which only lasted a second. Not that that was a real problem or anything. To hug a person outside of your tribe was a little strange out of character but it wasn't any sort of taboo. Even a Chav and an Emo could admit that in a moment like that even hugging one's rival could be excuse.  
But that hug, that embrace, that moment was only the beginning of a long tortuous path. For this particular toxic coupling it seemed that hugs were a gateway drug.  
It wasn't like either girl could help it. Both tribe leaders would later admit to themselves hugging the other girl was nice. So nice that a couple weeks later when Taylor was rudely woken from her usual midday nap by Andrea's sobbing, she didn't even think about what she was doing. Leaping up from her bed she went over to the girl and wrapped her arms securely around her. When she looked down at a distraught and slightly more frightening face of the Emo, the Chav heard the words,  
"wot's wrong wit you, Mortica?" fell from her lips. A tear filled wail answered her,  
"It's gone! My favorite silver skull necklace is gone. I know it was in my safe last night but when I went to get it this morning it was gone. I-I r-r-retraced my steps from yesterday just to be sure."  
The downside of going to school with a bunch of budding anarchists and young offenders is, of course, thievery wasn't anything uncommon. Hell, nothing illegal was uncommon or even frowned upon, they practically had a banner outside glorifying and publicizing their bootlegging ways for god’s sake!  
Still despite complete understanding the dynamics of the unholy institution she called home the surly Chav(rude girl) couldn't help the white-hot anger, and strong empathy for Andrea that overtook her. As she rocked the other girl into a deep sleep she vowed to find that blasted skull and the thief if it killed her. Just to see that stupid little grin on (mean death/dark related name)'s face!  
Four weeks later Andrea was if possible more depressing than usual and much more snappy. Our favorite Emo was just in a rather bad slump. She couldn't keep even her favorite satanic chants straight and her animal sacrifices were at best subpar. And if all that wasn't bad enough Polly had let slip that her tribe was considering a new leader.  
They don't understand without my skull I just can't really enjoy any of the darkness just wallow in it. She gripped in her head as she stabbed at her food. until the one afternoon when everyone was getting ready for dinner the self proclaimed bad ass turned up with head girl, Kelly Jones, and Kelly's unofficial right hand, Annabelle Fritton. All the girls looked rather worse for wear covered in bruises. Annabelle was sporting a rather nasty shiner, Kelly a split lip, and Taylor rocking two black eyes, a split lip, and gushing head wound. All eyes were on the group as they made their way over to the Emos. Taylor stepped up before Andrea and held out a closed fist. Turning her hand over so everyone could see the skull necklace in her palm. With her other hand she pulled out of her pocket a box. Flipping it open two matching skull earrings glittered on a satin cushion.  
Andrea grinned shocked awed delighted she hugged all three girls who despite their tender injuries returned the favor with gusto. Though Taylor's hug was by far the longest and tightest and was accompanied by a shocking yet enjoyable kiss on the cheek. That little hug-and-kiss duo of course led to more hugs in public. It was when those P.D.P.A.s (Public Displays of Platonic Affection) didn't lead to death at the stake that a whirlwind friendship began. Suddenly if it became weird to not be hanging out at the other’s lockers or on each other’s bed. Hanging out at each other's lockers became walking each other to class. Walking together to class led to the random locking of arms while walking. That continued on much to the disgruntlement of both of their cliques. Suddenly, the whole school caught wind of the unorthodox pair when they began sitting together at lunch, laughing about some dark joke Andre made or one of Taylor's more violent life stories. It didn't matter about the talk, as the girls were in a world of their own. Lunches became weekends. Weekends together led to midnight snuggling in front of the big screen watching a horror film. Snuggles of course made way for spooning. It was only when spooning during late night movies became sitting in each others' laps at meals did the bells and whistles go off. Suddenly there was always a hint of something...more during their private pillow fights. They were always given a respectful amount of space when either girl was to straddle the other during a tickle fight or for a back massage. Eventually it became too much for every one's sensibilities and Annabelle Fritton broke the barrier between the silent questions and the actual questions. Unable to stay with her self imposed ignorance for a moment longer Annabelle chose the time between the end of a party and the ultimate crash while all of her immediate friends were all sitting around in a drunken circle. At the time Andrea had a rather foul mouthed Taylor splayed out on her lap. The darker skinned girl had her head buried between the Emo's neck and shoulder. Ever couple of minutes after a particularly rude string of death threats the Chav would press a sloppy kiss on Andrea's "A" design under her eye. The kiss sent the pair into a mad fit of giggles. In her defense the reason Annabelle even brought it up was because she wanted to clarify whether congratulate the girls on being the cutest couple or the cutest couple of best friends. It was rather amusing to see the deer caught in the headlights impersonations both girls put on when the younger Fritton woman burst out, "Are the pair of you like together?" Silence was deafening no one quite believe the question was at last out in the open. In her drunken state Annabelle took the total silence as some sort of cue that nobody heard. Raising her voice to nearly a shout she repeated slower and with a slight amount of clarity, "I mean to say are the two of you a couple?" Still she received no answer. pressing on, "seeing one another...?" the quiet reigned on the whole room waiting with baited breath. "ARE. THE. PAIR. OF. YOU. DATING?!?!?!" screamed Annabelle shaking the gob smacked pair out of their stupor. It was like a switch was flicked color surprising showed on the make up covered and dark cheeks and necks respectively. A large distance was placed between the girls metaphorically and physically as both vehemently denied that reality.  
"Pity." Kelly said cutting off her best friend and the rest of the girls’ reactions. Pulling out 20 and handing it to the posh totty Chelsea Parker she gave the stink eye to every other girl in the room. It was only Annabelle who put up any resistance giving the eye right back to the older girl. However a few minutes later conceded. She pulled out some cash and handed it over to a random first year, with a huff, before turning her eye on the rest of the tribes. It seemed once again Head Girl had put a matter to bed. Dutifully following their Head Girls’ lead the younger girls let a excess of money change hands before going back to whatever they had been up to before.  
Of course the end of the confrontation did not erase the mortifying conversation from either girls mind. This ruination of a perfectly good evening led to three climaxes. The first in the form of a painfully awkward conversation in the private of the school supply room during lunch,  
"So..." Taylor  
"So...?" Andrea echoed  
"So...That hug was..." the Chav pushed on uncomfortably though she trailed off rather lamely. Taking pity on the girl the Emo pulled the most likely words she could think off from the top of her head and delivered them in her signature monotone.  
"Weird? Freaky? Awful?" Taylor looked down uncomfortably before mumbling,  
"It was...actually uh...pretty great."  
"Uh...yeah. I-it was intense." Andrea said her blush showing through her heavy make up.  
"Good thing we didn’t uh.... never mind" Taylor started to say jokingly but couldn’t stand to hear the truth spoken out loud, even by herself, in such a careless manner.  
"...Kiss...?" both girls blushed bright red at the gothic girl’s words  
"...Yeah.” Taylor mumbled.  
"It's a good thing we didn't kiss?" Taylor reiterated. She suppressed her tears because at least now she knew for sure. Or did she?  
"Y....Ye....” In that moment something snapped and after a big pause Taylor started up once more,  
“No it's not. I wanted kiss you then at the museum....And I-I want to kiss you now." Taylor confessed not being able to look the other girl in the eye and lie about her feelings. Her hair? Her mood? Yes. But never could she lie about her feeling for Andrea to Andrea.  
"Really?" All of the depression and sadness the Emo usually held within her suddenly evaporated. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears. It had gone much higher and louder.  
"Yeah....it s’kay if cha tink Im gross I understand." Taylor started dejectedly. It was as if the world had been tied to her heart so that it crash down and ripped through her stomach. Tears slipped out fast as she didn’t have time to register her own emotions.  
"NO! No. I don't think you’re gross, you idiot! I want kiss you to." Andrea panic tears and Taylor, when Taylor wasn’t the cause of those years, could only mean a deeply rooted emotional crises and Andrea lived in that state long enough to know it really didn’t set the right mood for what she wanted to do.  
"Really?” Taylor said in a small voice before catching herself and reining her emotions. Without even thinking she snapped at the paler girl, “And don’t call me a idiot, you moron!"  
"Yeah.” Andrea said brushing off the other girl’s anger she knew it was just an emotion that Taylor felt most comfortable falling back on. Not one to ever let her enemy-and-rival-turned-best-friend-turned-almost-nearly-lover have the last word she added, “And fuck you."  
“How about a kiss before we get into all that.” Taylor giggled pulling the other girl into her.  
“I didn’t know you were a romantic.” Andrea teased, not allowing the Chav a proper angle for a kiss. Grabbing the other girls neck Taylor pulled until their lips were a breath away from each other before murmuring,  
“Shut. Up. And kiss me.”  
And they kissed. They kissed for each second they wasted. Let me just say five classes went by before they finally stopped kissing enough to head back to the dorm. Luckily for them so many people figured out what would happen next that the dorm was vacated and tents were set up in the gym. Though the geeks unable to resist a money making opportunity did set up a live streaming video to the internet. Not that those facts discouraged the next two climaxes in the girls' lives. That was just life at St. Trinian’s.  
The next two climaxes were of a solely different kind and they began with the end of a hug. The hug was nice and led to a kiss, which made way for a French kiss. The French kiss opened the door for a make out session. The make out session kick started some rather intense grinding. After grinding they began to strip themselves and each other down. Until suddenly the supply closest was really nothing more than a space containing a flurry of exploring fingers and hot, wet mouths. Breathy moans, guttural groans, and harsh panting filled their air. Followed closely by filthy language and depraved promises. All ultimately leading to the in the Chav’s bed under the covers, where gentle spooning soft kisses and pillow talk all commenced. It didn't matter that as they lay in each others' arms enjoying the afterglow the geeks were uploading posting video of their encounter on to the Internet. It didn't matter that as they whispered sweet...you know what? Scratch that.  
It didn’t matter that as they whispered not-so-mean nothings into each others' ears, money was changing hands around in the classrooms and teacher's lounge.  
By lunchtime the next day the whole school and half the country had seen their video but they didn’t give a damn. They were far too focused on each other to even what planet they were on. By and by, it was all just another lesbian love affairs at the anarchists’ school of St. Trinian’s. But then again, who knew where that would lead?  
The Unification of course! With the help of the Head Girl and a burgeoning young miss Fritton Taylor Taylor and Andrea Smith were able to convince the Chavs and the Emos to put aside their differences and come together to form an unstoppable force of violence, darkness, and wicked good fun. All of this would not and could not have happened had the Head Girl Kelly Jones and her right hand Annabelle pushed their friends together and moderated for the merging tribes. In the end it was the dedication of the two girls to their friends, the hallowed school, and the family within made forever be lifting “…black thundercloud looming over St. Trinian's...”(Headmistress 16) and restoring “the relative peace and harmony of the Anarchist's school”(Head Girl 59) after nearly half a century possible.

Work cited  
Our mothers:  
Annabelle Fritton-Jones and Kelly Jones-Fritton  
Andrea Smith-Taylor and Taylor Talyor-Smith  
The Headmistress journals (Camilla Fritton entries)  
The Headgirl journals (Both Annabelle Fritton and Kelly Jones)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: First order of business what did you think of the fic? I can tell you it is the only “paper” we enjoyed writing this week.  
> Second order of business  
> We’re ALIVE!!!!!!!!! *Thunder*Lightning*Dramatic Music*  
> But seriously college, school work, work work and a penchant for getting our laptops rights revoked *Cough**Mira**Cough**Rowan**Mike** we haven’t really updated any of our other fics. Part of the reason being we had no idea where we were going with them. Now I think we have a pretty strong sense of where we’re headed. Now will updates be flooding in from all over? Nope. Still have college and work. Will we try not to take year long hiatuses? Yep. Anyway end of story: Happy to be back!  
> -DEPRCREW
> 
> A/N 3: Taken from FF.net with minimal changes


End file.
